


Il nuovo arrivato

by visbs88



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alejandro is hot, Awkwardness, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My OTP, Pre-World Tour, Slight Canon Divergence, Slight What if?, and Heather notices
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: "L’importante, si dice guardandosi negli occhi nello specchietto che ha appena tirato fuori, è non smettere mai di ripetersi che è la migliore. La più astuta. La più affascinante. Qualsiasi imprevisto delle stagioni scorse è stato un complotto o maledetta sfortuna e questa volta…–Hola, chica."





	Il nuovo arrivato

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per il COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Partire per un lungo viaggio del team Pmviira.  
> Chi ci crede che Heather non avesse notato Alejandro già sul pullman per arrivare all’aereo all’inizio della stagione? E… viceversa?  
> (Prima fic sul fandom e sull’OTP, yay!)

Nessuna delle mezze calzette che anche durante questa stagione le metteranno i bastoni tra le ruote ha avuto il coraggio di prendere posto accanto a lei nell’autobus, naturalmente. Non che le interessi, anzi: così ha tutto lo spazio per mettersi comoda malgrado lo zaino – è ancora seccata dai limiti sui bagagli che Chris ha imposto loro nei contratti. Peggio delle vere compagnie aeree.

Durante il tragitto ne approfitterà per darsi una sistemata e apparire al meglio davanti alle telecamere. In effetti, forse farebbe meglio a iniziare subito, prima che agli scossoni dovuti all’enorme sedere di quel bue di Owen che si spostava sui sedili, agli sgambetti di quel troglodita di Duncan a quel piccolo nerd di Harold e ai saltelli entusiasti del tutto a caso di quell’oca di Lindsay si aggiungano quelli di quando il bus si metterà in moto. Già, tutto sommato non è una cattiva idea; inoltre, truccarsi a volte la aiuta a concentrarsi.

E ne avrà bisogno, per vincere quel milione di dollari. Queste fastidiose zecche che ha come avversari ormai la conoscono davvero troppo bene; osano perfino non temerla più, incuranti delle strategie che metterà in piedi e che… deve ancora pensare. Ma questo è un dettaglio. L’importante, si dice guardandosi negli occhi nello specchietto che ha appena tirato fuori, è non smettere mai di ripetersi che è la migliore. La più astuta. La più affascinante. Qualsiasi imprevisto delle stagioni scorse è stato un complotto o maledetta sfortuna e questa volta…

– _Hola, chica_.

Heather sbatte le palpebre. Un saluto così improvviso e inaspettato  in altre occasione l’avrebbe fatta sobbalzare, ma… questa  _voce_ è anche solo umanamente possibile, si chiede?

E le ci vuole tutta la sua forza di volontà per non lasciare che la mascella le cada di fronte al  _fusto incredibile_ appoggiato con un gomito al sedile di fronte a lei, in piedi nella corsia del bus. Non sa capire se qualcuno ha acceso il riscaldamento o se sia solo l’effetto della sua pelle bronzea, ma Dio se non fa  _caldo_ , adesso che ha di fronte quei pettorali nascosti solo a malapena da una camicia rossa accuratamente semi-aperta; e quelle spalle muscolose, e le braccia, ed è così  _alto_ , con lunghi capelli  scuri e un po’ mossi trattenuti indietro dagli occhiali da sole che per fortuna non coprono i suoi occhi, verdi come le palme di un’isola caraibica, spagnoleggiante…

– E… e tu chi diavolo sei? – domanda, attonita, senza neppure accorgersi di essersi ritratta sul sedile. Lo sconosciuto ha un sorrisetto beffardo stampato sulle labbra; la osserva inarcando un sopracciglio, una scintilla divertita e incuriosita nello sguardo.

– Un umile nuovo concorrente… che forse potrebbe sedersi accanto alla ragazza più bella su questo autobus?

Heather si sente le guance in fiamme, cosa che non le piace per niente. Un nuovo concorrente? Cos’ha architettato Chris? E perché ne ha scelto proprio uno con una voce sontuosa come miele e velluto e spiagge dorate, alto e muscoloso, perfino più bello di Justin ma con un’aria molto meno idiota della sua? E che si permette di flirtare con lei in quel modo?

– Ah! – risponde, stizzita, incrociando le braccia e girandosi di scatto verso il finestrino – Ti piacerebbe. Ma la ragazza più quella su questo autobus non accetta nessun perdente accanto a sé, neanche quelli nuovi.

Lo sconosciuto ridacchia, un suono che le dà i brividi dritto lungo la schiena, in un misto di timore e delizia che è  _davvero_ grave.

– Perdente, eh? Lo vedremo, _señorita…_ per adesso, sarà meglio che trovi un’altra _chica_ più socievole.

Una parte di Heather si raggela al solo pensiero che vada a scegliersi  _Courtney_ , o Lindsay, o, che il cielo non voglia, Gwen, che ne ha già abbastanza a ronzarle attorno.  Ma perché dovrebbe interessarle? I ragazzi portano solo guai, e dei loro soldi non ci si può fidare. Lo ignora, quindi, alzando il mento con un versetto di sdegno e chiudendo gli occhi. Figurarsi se le  importa dove andrà a sedersi.

Lo sente allontanarsi. E non appena è sicura che sia abbastanza lontano, si gira a sbirciare.

_Maledizione!_

È tutta curiosità verso un nuovo possibile nemico, si dice, niente di più; non è il suo sorrisetto, o quel paio di glutei davvero niente male  fasciati dai pantaloni attillati, o quel profumo esotico che solo adesso si rende conto esserle rimasto nelle narici…

Mentre lo osserva sistemarsi accanto a Lizzie, lo sconosciuto le fa un occhiolino, costringendola a voltarsi di  colpo , fumante di vergogna.

L’autista del bus mette in moto.

E qualcosa di Heather già intuisce, purtroppo, che quel tour intorno al mondo sarà  davvero  un lungo, lungo viaggio.  E più pieno di turbolenze di quanto non abbia messo in conto.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi piacciono i miei lavori, venite a trovarmi sulla mia [pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Visbs88/?modal=admin_todo_tour) <3


End file.
